


Slacking Off

by echodoll1211



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echodoll1211/pseuds/echodoll1211
Summary: Flug gets caught slacking off, but Blackhat has a different idea of punishment than what Flug feared.(check me out on tumblr @ flughat since im back from a hiatus)





	Slacking Off

Blackhat couldn't find Flug.

It was irritating at first, opening his workroom to not find him actually working. He was being housed and cared for to work, was he not? He should have been at work. But he wasn't in the lab, not in the kitchen, not even in the upper leftmost wing of the house that had been mostly closed off. He could feel his anger bubbling up again, short fuse not being any aid to him. The only logical place he could be, really, was in his room. He was mainly ordered there at 9 at night to sleep, 5 at daylight to get to clean and get to work, but he did sometimes sneak off disobediently.

Lo and behold, Blackhat heard the weak and quiet whines of Flug behind his door. That had been Blackhat's bursting point, snarls through teeth as he swung open the door to find Flug, gasping and whining with his legs spread, one hand working something deep inside of his hole, the other gloved hand working at a restrained cock, precum leaking down as a heavy flow onto the ring that sat at the base of his stubby cock. Flug had pulled extra work the day before and that morning so he wouldn't feel guilty about slacking a bit, especially to something so awfully lewd. It had been planned for probably a week or so, all starting when Blackhat got angry at him for being dazed during a company meeting. It had earned him a slap to the back his head and a heavy scolding; he was probably just sick or tired that morning, but it had been the fuel to a disgusting, lust-crazed flame ever since. So it had lead to this: Flug, sweating and panting on his bed, an absolute mess as he tried to keep himself quiet with his shirt balled up in his mouth to keep quiet. Blackhat could only have a moment to take in whatever the fresh hell was happening before coming over to Flug with a slam of a door, venom laced in his threatening tone. Flug scrambled to cover his bits, tears welling up from embarrassment before Blackhat grabbed him by his spit stained shirt, lifting him up with a growl as he spoke, "what do you think you're doing, Flug?! What is the meaning of this?"

Flug was almost unsure if he should explain or apologize, shivering before swallowing hard in shame. His cock was throbbing, and if that ring of his stayed on any longer, he may as well burst. It was hot and overwhelming, the flaming hot sensation of arousal dancing on his sticky pale skin, but he managed to force out, both to politely answer his boss and heighten his arousal, "sorry, sir, I- ah, I was touching, touching myself.."

Before he could spay more, Blackhat cut him off with an angry shout, "and why were you doing that instead of working, you idiot! You have been slacking off for hell knows how long, and you have the dignity, the nerve.." His claws twitched against the gritty fabric of his worn gloves, tearing through them as they hooked and latched into Flug's exposed belly, "to disobey me once again for something so disgusting? Self indulgent? Not to mention, absolutely tasteless, Flug.." The piercing of his skin left him teary eyed and hard as rock between his legs, hands already held up by Blackhat which he hadn't even noticed until he tried budging to remove the ring from the base of his erection; had he really been that out of it, or was Blackhat just so swift? He bucked up with a whine as fingers sharp as blades dug into his tissue deeper, crimson dripping down onto the sheets. Blackhat grumbled, "Flug, that didn't sound much like wails of suffering just then. Stop being so filthy, it's revolting even me."

Either by some miracle or the ring not being durable enough to restrict him any longer, something gave in the ring, a bit of wiggle room that let Flug finally release all over his bloodied stomach, Blackhat slowly pulling off of him to lick his claws clean. "Goodness, Flug. You really are disgusting. I'll have to figure out another way to punish you since I know you must like the way I talk to you." Flug covered his already masked face with an embarrassed hand, the other going to try and keep the blood on his stomach; years of working at Blackhat Inc had him learn that blood was no easy task when it came to stain removal. Blackhat got up and said in a commanding bark, "You are sick today and are to stay in your room and make yourself more hygienic. I expect you to be clean for dinner tonight." With that, he left with a huff, only to leave Flug with a mess, a dildo shoved in his ass, and a cock ring just slightly open. Glancing down, he had noticed a bit of a scratch was on the little ring, similar in size and cut to the ones on his stomach.

How nice of Blackhat.


End file.
